The Flame
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: Even in her short visit to his world, Blaze experiences something inexplicable that she desires for once again...


_Just a little note: Even though I haven't played Sonic Rush yet, I did read a couple of good summaries and a script of it and felt a real connection with Blaze. So if I get a couple of small facts wrong don't get worked up over it. I'm just going on the pure emotions I got from the story._

The Flame  
By: Iris Sweetheart

So here I am…back in my own world…guarding the Sol Emeralds…protecting my home…thinking of you. It was a hectic and crazy adventure, one where I barely knew what was going on aside from what was happening on the path that I walked. I was determined to get back the Sol Emeralds on my own, you know, in and out with no harm done right? But how was I suppose to know that so many others would want to help? They didn't just offer to help me out, they practically pushed it into my hands as if they were saying "Hey! You should do it this way 'cause your way is wrong!" To be quite honest and frank…I found it insulting.

Even after I reassured everyone that I would be fine on my own and even asked them not to help me, they still insisted on it! It was frustrating! Telling them what I wanted and being completely ignored! I honestly thought that they were rude and thoughtless of my mission and that making sure that I followed their ways like some drone robot was all that mattered. I'm not afraid to admit that at certain times I wanted to use my powers on them…including Cream. But I understood that they were just trying to help, and I since I didn't know much about their world…I had no other choice but to accept.

I'm glad I chose to trust them instead of pushing them away completely. Fighting both Eggmans proved to be a difficult task…and if it wasn't for Cream and her friends, both of our worlds wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have been able to see the beauty of my world again.

_::Sigh::_ I never realized the wonders my home held, not until it was threatened. These flowers that I see everyday…the ones with the indigo petals and golden center just pop out at me like they're saying 'hi' to me for the very first time. Kinda like how you did, though it wasn't on very pleasant terms. Even though the first time we did see each other was just a droplet in the sea of time, we exchanged very few words. I was in a hurry to save my world and you…you were probably confused and trying to understand what was going on but I didn't care. I just kept on going.

I did a lot of traveling to different places in that world with Cream as my guide. Even though her precocious little mouth did get her into trouble at times, I did manage to take in the scenery every now and then. All of the colors and odd designs and contraptions. Looking back on my short journey it was just amazing…and I didn't even stop to "smell the flowers". Why?! Why couldn't I have just rested for a few seconds? Clearly the journey was putting a large amount of stress on me…or better yet I was with my forceful ways. Well, it all came back two-fold with my battle against you. I caved in allowing you to assist me and all was well in the end.

Even as I lay here in the grass months after the incident, I can't stop thinking about you. We didn't spend much time together and the time that we did spend together was in frustration and bickering. I was irritated by you even before I knew you. Everyone kept telling me to go to you and everything will be ok. It got on my nerves so much that by the time that we did meet, I didn't want anything to do with you at all. I got to know a little bit of your just before I went off to save Cream. But it was during the final battle, the grand one with the Eggmans, when I finally got to know you more and understood why everyone you knew was so…enchanted by you.

Fighting together in the vast wonder of space, the power of the emeralds lighting our path. It was in that moment that I truly understood the friendship that you and the others spoke of. Knowing that someone will always be there in your greatest times of need. Experiencing happiness from seeing a familiar face when you're lost and alone. That feeling of knowing that someone is reach out to you…just because they want to. I've spent practically my entire life alone and pushing others away afraid of hurting them with my own strength and just because my duties commanded it…and here you come fighting past all of those barriers just to earn my trust. Well despite your annoying persistence and your constant sayings of "let us handle it for you"…you earned my trust…along with something else.

I knew that when the final battle was over I would have to say goodbye to Cream which, alone, was hard enough. It was clear that she had grown attached to me and having to deal with me leaving so soon afterwards would've been devastating. I regret it a little but the way I left without saying a word to her was for the best. But I'm sure you told her something different, something noble of me to cheer her up. However, something that was even harder to face was the fact that I would have to say goodbye to you.

In our final moments, I suddenly felt some kind of connection with you. I don't know if it was because of the words you used or the way you looked at me, but I didn't want to leave after we made that final blow. I wanted to stay longer and get to know you. I wanted to know the others as well but you…you were the one I was more interested in. But that interest in you seemed moot and a waste of time until you said something that gave me hope:

"This is from me. I'll see you again."

My heart fluttered and while my mind filled with so much to say…I was practically speechless on the outside. Even when we held hands I could think of nothing to say, captivated by the power that resonated from you. True, most of it was from the Chaos Emeralds but beyond that I could feel a different kind of energy that lit up a tiny flame within my heart. But when we parted by force, the flame died and I desperately tried to reach out for you. For that flame. Everything else after that was a blur, I barely remember any of it other than you saying more kind words to me. But I do remember saying something to you in return:

"I'll see you again."

I knew I meant those words because I **do** want to see you again…and Cream and everyone else. But you most of all…

I don't know if I really do have…certain emotions for you or if it's just an infatuation with your character. All I know is that you lit a flame within me just before we parted…and I want you to light that flame once more…just for me.

The End


End file.
